


公主秘闻21、22

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 6





	公主秘闻21、22

21.  
洗手间隔断上方有裹着防冻纱布的粗大水管穿过，成了传声的介质之一。门外洗手池的第三个龙头年久失修，关不严实，滴答滴答的水声掩不住湿漉漉的吻。  
是安藤先吻上来的。  
瑠姫闭上眼睛没有躲开。本可以省略这个步骤的，比起目的性明确的交合，接吻是最没必要的一项存在，尤其是轻柔而温存的吸吮与舔舐，混着逸进嘴里的口红工业香精味，世俗又动人，像腐烂的甜苹果，夹携着起腻的爱意。  
……即使是臆想中的爱意，他也想照单全收。  
安藤在瑠姫颤动的睫毛上轻啄，直到瑠姫半张着唇发出克制的嘤咛。安藤确信怀里的人确实是哪种小型猎物，不是纯良的野兔或羊羔，它们从不会引人遐想，潋滟的眼瞳与轻薄的眼睑，像狐狸，他没有养过的狐狸，神秘又陌生，因此他怀着好奇，用嘴巴去探求。后者扬起下巴将脆弱的喉结亮出来，安藤寻着鸢尾花香的后调，纹理分明的嘴唇在白皙的颈子上摩挲，迟迟不肯嘬下印子。  
瑠姫肩胛骨低着马桶的水箱向后弯下，环住安藤的脖子将人拉近胸口，额头贴着额头，慢慢坐到马桶盖子上，打开双腿圈上他的腰，两颗熟透的臀瓣隔着布料，在安藤支起帐篷的下体上蹭来蹭去。  
“快没时间了……”他催促。  
“等等。”安藤放下他的腿，让人在马桶盖子上坐稳，先找到皮质chocker的搭扣，小心地卸下来，手指垫在月亮形吊饰的下方以免划破皮肤，然后解开细窄的黑色背带束腰，挂在隔间木板的塑料钩子上，再一颗一颗解开白色小西装的扣子，瑠姫配合地抬起手臂，安藤将他的外套连同打底背心一起脱下来，搭在了束腰上面，接着扣下皮带，拉开裤链，把白色的长裤也扽了下来。  
精心把人剥干净，安藤才开口，衣服弄皱了怎么上台？  
瑠姫喘着粗气自下而上瞄他：“我都这么湿了，你怎么能忍这么久，是我不够吸引你，还是你阳痿？如果有那个毛病是要去看医生的。”说完一把扯开面前扰人的裤子，将他半勃起的性器从平角内裤中拉出来，退下包皮，捧过来蹭着脸颊，粉底抹到饱满的龟头上，白乎乎一片有点滑稽。  
安藤捏住他的下巴，问他有没有套子。  
他笑，我像是随时发情随身带套的人吗。  
安藤也笑，像。  
他又问，我像是寂寞的人吗。  
安藤把自己的性器从他手中撤出来，俯下身亲他的肩头和锁骨，留下一排口水印，数九寒天一阵凉意。安藤一手捞起他的胯，一手伸出食指压在他的后穴，指甲缝里挖满了分泌出的蜜液。穴肉蠕动着把入口处的异物吞入，强大的吸力指引安藤的指肚通向敏感点，瑠姫小小吸了一口气，央求对方换真家伙操他。  
尽管后穴天生用来做淫荡之事，甬道却长成了契合康祐性器的形态，纳进陌生的一根费了些力气，龟头半天找不到顶入的方向，从背后撞进去的时候还要贴合弧度调整，终于探到了宫口，一泡淫水被挤了出来，湿淋淋漫了一地。还没动作，交合的部位就已经一片泥泞，褶皱与褶皱之间也抹上了蜂胶。  
“嗯……”得到满足的瑠姫咬着下唇低喘，软下了气声，“快点啊Tomo。”  
安藤捂住他的嘴巴，一只胳膊就能揽住他不盈一握的细腰，一边抽插一边回答刚才没有下文的问题。  
“你比我见到的任何人都寂寞。”  
洞穿一切的明亮双眼果然最讨厌了。瑠姫背对着他挨操，爽得头皮发麻顾不上思考，这句理性的结论却一闪而过。他摸去穴肉外翻的部位，又烫又硬的巨物正在无情进出。他感觉到自己是活着的。  
已经可怜到必须要有人凿进身体，才能拥有作为容器的价值吗？  
在矫情什么呢？Omega生下来就没得选择。他想像自己说服祥生那样，大义凛然地说出“有时候不依靠Alpha也可以喔！”然后照做，当不争气的欲望将自己击溃，为了迎合Alpha而媚态横生的时候，才会反思忽悠未成年人是否过于恶劣。  
安藤埋下头将下颚枕在瑠姫的颈窝里，鼻尖蹭他经过精心打理的头发，继续说：“即使射满你的子宫，还会觉得空虚，不是吗。”  
“啊、别，别装作很了解我的样子。”  
瑠姫扶住肚子，夹紧穴口报复他，他不疾不徐，将人翻身过来，摘下衣钩上的外套垫在他的身下，面对面捅进去，弄得瑠姫发出一长串呻吟，随时要泄。  
把人放妥还没进行下一轮，便有脚步由远及近，隔着门停下。  
咚咚咚——  
“瑠姫在里面吗？”  
是小组的队长與那城奨。

22.  
完成表演的祥生回到后台没有见到瑠姫的踪影，倒是见到银灰色粉红色两颗脑袋并在一起，悄声说着什么有趣的小话，从祥生的角度能看到他们同步弯起的唇角。不用想就知道这两个人是谁。  
一屋子人除了几位特立独行的选手都在通过四四方方的屏幕，东一句西一句讨论前台的表演。  
热闹于己无关，他有些乏了，在座位上放空，同组的佐藤来良问他是不是哪里不舒服，他抬了抬手指不想说话。佐藤又说哪里奇怪，后排的位置上少了两个人，这个年龄的男生也会相约去洗手间吗，让人觉得有点可爱呢。  
坐在一旁的康祐闻声看去，又扫视了一圈，发现是瑠姫不在，同时一声冷笑飘进耳朵：“如果没人提醒的话完全不会发现吧。”  
众人印象中攻击力为零的祥生，脸上没有讽刺也看不出嫌恶，面无表情，又道：“比起问瑠姫くん喜欢你哪里，我更想知道你喜欢瑠姫くん哪里。脸？身子？还是元Jr？”  
“祥生くん，怎么突然……”  
“没什么，回答不出就算了。”祥生自言自语，“果然Alpha都是这样。”

掐住自己腰肢套在性器上的人停住动作，稍微呼吸就带动了交合处的水声，瑠姫透过门下的缝隙看到一双靴子没有离开，他回应：“嗯，有点肚子痛。”  
“是吃坏什么食物了吗？如果难受的话不要硬撑喔。”  
“没事，没有大碍、呃啊！哈……”  
安藤缓慢拔出性器，又对准穴口缓慢推入，本来马上高潮的身子被这样温吞对待，像羽毛在蚊子叮咬的患处扫过，比双重的瘙痒更难耐的是，不能通过呻吟来舒缓，憋得心焦。  
瑠姫瞪了他一眼，他的左脸颊泛起惹人恼火的梨涡。  
“瑠姫，逞强可不是好孩子，无论如何身体最重要。”  
“没关系，请、不要担心我。”  
“离我们上台还有大概两刻钟，掌握好时间。”  
“知道了奨さん。”  
靴子终于离开了视线，忍到极限的瑠姫抓住安藤的胳膊咬上去，男人攥起拳头任着他的牙齿撕出血肉，猩红的液体摊在唇上犹如补了一层妆。  
“打光暗，没人看得见。”这人大概是不知疼痛的，这时候还能笑出眼角的褶子。  
唾液混着血液一起咽下肚，铁锈味蔓延开来，无论嗅觉还是味觉，这里面夹杂着安藤辛料感浓郁的信息素，张扬得不像他本人。  
如果不是刚刚那段小插曲，他已经射过一次了。两截白花花的上臂箍着安藤的肩膀，双腿下压卖力迎合，仍旧觉得不够，他也不想成为张着血盆大口的丑陋海怪，吞噬目之所及的一切，可是身体的每一个零件都叫嚣着饥饿，要膏油，要滋润，要浸泡在男人的浇灌里，要发苞吐蕊。  
安藤没让人失望，常年练腹积攒下来的腰力无穷尽一般。他拉起瑠姫可怜兮兮的脚踝，掰开腿心折到夸张的角度，穴口大开，肉棒每一次都顶到最深，在敏感点上碾来碾去折磨人，把人干得小声抽噎。  
“呜……不要了……不要了……”  
安藤棱角分明的面孔凑近他，舔他唇下左边的三颗痣，他脸部的肌肉因激烈的快感而痉挛，嘴巴闭不住，残留的血液顺着唇角一点一点外漏，安藤吻他的鼻尖，虔诚又蛮横，他不懂这两个特质为何同时出现在一个人身上。  
“瑠姫的身体可没有在拒绝呢，但我也不知道怎么让你舒服，告诉我，你的上一个Alpha是如何做的？”  
像询问又像命令，如果没有更凶狠的操入的话，瑠姫还可以心平气和科普给他。  
“够了、够了可以了，Tomo，射给我。”  
“这就困扰了。那么由我来决定吧。”  
未等瑠姫开口，隔断的锁便被安藤腾出来的一只手拧开，接着，就着插入的姿势抱着瑠姫走了几步，重力的关系，性器挺进了宫口，瑠姫本能地吓得一激灵，抽泣着抱紧了面前的人。  
安藤把人放在洗手池的台子上，替他抹眼泪，说：“终于见到瑠姫哭了，一会儿要好好补妆才可以。”  
“……变态。没想到你是个变态。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“……”  
“喜欢不喜欢？”  
“……不讨厌。”  
瑠姫顺从地再次张开腿，安藤却让人背过去正对着镜子，他抚摸着瑠姫面含春色的脸庞，在他耳边蛊惑：“瑠姫一直都不知道自己多色气，练习的时候我就注意到这点了，你那种自以为是的引诱，只对仰慕你的男性Alpha们有效，而女性饭们，可不一定买账。”  
“所以呢？”  
“虽然舞台经验没有瑠姫丰富，但我确实和女性交往过，知道她们最想看到什么。好好记住接下来的表情，一会儿要展现在舞台上喔。”  
“万一，有人来、啊，轻点……”  
他看见自己的眼神没有焦距，睫毛挂着水珠，嘴唇微张，胸口泛着嫩红。后穴充分含进肉棒的时候会轻轻蹙眉，那东西撤离的时候牙齿都在打架。他有点近视，上完妆忘记戴美瞳，安藤在背后的脸不太清晰，隐隐约约知道他是发狠的模样，想把自己送进极乐，又抓着自己不让动，挺矛盾的。他走神两秒，再看镜中安藤的脸清晰起来，口型也很分明，说着喜欢自己。  
骗子。  
果然Alpha都是这样，做爱时候什么话都敢说，提上裤子又要恢复成正人君子。  
但是瑠姫射了，“喜欢你”话音刚落的时候。  
随之而来后穴抽搐，安藤险些交代在里面。  
安藤问他，永久标记吗？  
瑠姫哭出声，说，好。

（待续）  
（车没开完，歇会）  
（另外在别的场合不太方便说，如果有关注我S开头微博的话请取关一下。不同的圈子不想被打扰，而且乌烟瘴气的，今后会很少刷勾相关。真的是麻烦大家了~土下座）


End file.
